vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rek'Sai
|-|Rek'Sai= |-|Eternum Rek'Sai= Summary The largest and fiercest of her species, Rek'Sai is a merciless predator that tunnels through the earth to ambush and devour her prey. Her insatiable hunger has laid waste to entire regions of the once-great Shuriman empire. Merchants, traders and armed caravans will go hundreds of miles out of their way to avoid these vast areas, though cunning bandits have been known to lure the unwary into her killing grounds. Once Rek'Sai detects you, your fate is sealed. There is no hope of escape; she is death from below the sand. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower, Scourge of the Desert, Queen of the Xer'Sai Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Xer'Sai (Voidborn), Alpha Predator, Queen of the Xer'Sai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings. Also Via Prey Seeker), Biological Manipulation (All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Sonar, Rage Power, Self Healing, Energy Projection, Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) | All previous abilities plus Portal Creation Attack Potency: Small Town level+, likely Town level (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions, Laid waste to several Shuriman cities. Nearly killed Yuumi), Furious Bite ignores conventional durability | At least Town level (Stronger than her previous form by a significant amount), possibly City level (Comparable to Eternum Cassiopeia), Furious Bite ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Rek'Sai crossed several hundred meters in a few seconds. Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Comparable to other Voidborn such as Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Cho'Gath, and Vel'Koz), Infinite in the Void (Originates from the Void, a dimension that is both located outside of and completely lacks time) | Likely Infinite (Comparable to Eternum Nocturne) Lifting Strength: Class 100 by virtue of size (She is the size of a house) Striking Strength: Town Class (Unburrow can send champions as large as Malphite and Nautilus several meters in the air) Durability: Small Town level+, likely Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Prey Seeker Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Low (She is not sapient) Weaknesses: Her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fury of the Xer'Sai:' Rek'Sai generates 25 Fury upon dealing damage with basic attack, Unburrow or Furious Bite, and loses 20 Fury per second if she hasn't generated any in the last 5 seconds. While burrowed, Rek'Sai consumes her current Fury over 3 seconds, healing at 100 Fury, stopping once she consumes it all or returns to full health. *'Queen's Wrath (Unburrowed - Active):' Rek'Sai's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to her target and all surrounding enemies. Queen's Wrath resets Rek'Sai's autoattack timer. *'Prey Seeker (Burrowed - Active):' Active: Rek'Sai fires a void-charged pulse in a target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area and revealing them for 2.5 seconds. *'Burrow (Unburrowed - Active):' Rek'Sai burrows into the ground, Disarm icon disarming and reducing her sight radius, but gaining bonus movement speed, becoming Ghost ghosted, accessing an alternate set of basic abilities, and activating Tremor Sense. Tremor Sense reveals enemy and neutral units in fog of war every 1.5 seconds if they are moving near Rek'Sai. Tremor Sense does not grant sight. *'Unburrow (Burrowed - Active):' Rek'Sai bursts out of the ground, dealing physical damage to surrounding enemies and knocking them aside. The enemy closest to the center is knocked up for 1 second instead, and cannot be affected again by Unburrow for some time. Rek'Sai can also trigger Unburrow by issuing an attack command, applying the full knock up against her target. *'Furious Bite (Unburrowed - Active):' Rek'Sai bites the target enemy, dealing physical damage. At maximum Fury the damage is doubled and converted to true damage. *'Tunnel (Burrowed - Active):' Rek'Sai dashes in the cursor's direction, leaving behind a Tunnel with two interconnected entrances, lasting up to 10 minutes. The Tunnel can be traversed again if Rek'Sai targets either entrance, shutting down the Tunnel for a few seconds. Rek'Sai can have up to 8 pairs of entrances active on the map at the same time. Enemy champions can destroy a Tunnel by standing on either entrance for 1.5 seconds. *'Void Rush:' Rek'Sai's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply Void Rush to enemy champions for 5 seconds. When activated, Rek'Sai selects an enemy champion with Void Rush and burrows into the ground, vanishing. After 1.5 seconds, she emerges from the ground near her target and pounces a fixed distance in their direction, dealing them physical damage if she hits them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Monsters Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7